La mala suerte de Uchiha Sasuke
by Shitami-chan-Onne-sama
Summary: Primero lo primero, soy un desgraciado que indudablemente a traicionado y casi matado al único ser viviente al que le a llamado amigo, pero, por mas maldito, engendro, prepotente y perfecto-imperfecto que sea, esta condena no se le da ni al mismo diablo. ¡Por todos los santos! ¡¿Porque me tienen que pasar tantas estupideces...y en un mismo día! (SasuNaru-Yaoi) -SasukePov-


**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aquí reportando una nueva historia!**

**Si, ya lo se. ¡Debo actualizar _¿Kurama es, que?_! Pero no puedo, llevo desde hace bastante escribiendo lo siguiente y aun no termino, pero como tenia esta pequeña historia sin publicar decidí subirla para matar el tiempo.**

**Inu: Resumiendo; No tengo ganas de heterosexualidades ahora.**

**¡Cállate y presenta!**

**Inu: Presentamos el primer Yaoi Sasuke&Naruto (-SasuNaru- si prefieren) que eh hecho.**

**Yo le eh escrito...**

**Inu; Yo te lo eh dictado...**

**Seiyoumi(Hombre): Yo les eh dado las ideas...**

**Seiyoumi&Inu: ¬_¬**

**Seiyoumi(Hombre): ¿Que?**

**Pervertido...**

**Inu: Degenerado...**

**Seiyoumi(Hombre): Uu¬_¬ No Es Un Pecado Tener Ideas Así Para El Yaoi...**

**...**

**Inu: ...**

**Seiyoumi(Hombre): ...**

**Seiyoumi&Inu&Seiyoumi(Hombre): ¡Esta es la primera vez que ****escribimos semejantes cosas, y narrado por un personaje! ¡Amenazas de muerte en los reviews por favor!**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

Universo alterno después de la cuarta guerra ninja.

**-o-**

Lo que hablan los personajes

**-o-**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

**-o-**

~**_Sasuke_**~

**-o-**

**¡GRACIAS DE ANTE MAN POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO! ¡PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE!**

**-o-**

_**Capitulo 1:**_ Sasuke: Nunca, por mas tentadora que sea la idea, compres algo cuando tienes rondándote la espalda tu mejor amigo, que trae dentro un demonio vengativo.

* * *

><p>-¡Te eh aguantado la última! ¡Largo, fuera de mi presencia! –grito apuntando a la puerta.<p>

-No es posible que seas tan sensible como para… –se calla al voltearse a verme, si zorro güero, tenme miedo– Acaso… Es humana ¿verdad?

-Serás hijo de… ¡Que te largues digo! –abro la puerta para hacerle entender que no estoy con juegos, ya me humillé demasiado.

-¿Desde cuándo estas de ese carácter? ¿Qué mosca te pico que no quieres decir un simple nombre? –me pica con un dedo el pecho, claro que es difícil idiota, más si eres tú.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Pregunte a punto de perder mi poco autocontrol– ¡Eh Naruto! ¿Adivina? ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorado y como tú eres el más reservado de Konoha te contare de quien! –Miro al rubio con rabia–, Claro eso te lo diría…si tuviera solo dos neuronas.

-¿Que insinúas, _Teme_?

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! –le apunto, estoy saliéndome de control– ¿Me crees tan idiota? Ni que fuera tú, _Dobe_.

-Deja ese tono te estas pareciendo a Sakura, –le miro con mala cara, me sonríe como un niño que no ha roto un plato en su vida, si claro, hasta cree que se lo voy a pasar– ¿Sasuke, quién es?

Se cruza de brazos mirándome, hay dios ya se puso en su plan de "de aquí no me largo hasta no saber que tengo que ver en esto" Y lo peor es que tiene que ver MUCHO con esto, maldito sea él y su cara de idiota, y mil veces maldito sea Kakashi por abrir su bocona, ¿Por qué le tenía que decir a Naruto que ando colado por alguien? Lo mataré, y esta vez no estoy jugando… ¡Le arrancare miembro a miembro!

-Veamos, –me llevo la mano al mentón pensativo, ¿Qué digo? ¡Ya se! Si no puedes contra ellos– Tiene una sonrisa bastante grande, tiene cabello sedoso y ojos azules. –listo, con eso ha de tener por un tiempo.

-Sonrisa grande, cabello sedoso, ojos azules… –da un par de vueltas por la sala– Tramposo… Casi la mitad de la aldea tiene ojos azules… –dice molesto–, ¡Si quiera dime el color de cabello, o que figura tiene! ¿Es al menos de esta aldea?

-Que fastidio, –mascullo– Si, es de Konohagakure y… –sonrío, esto le va a picar como nunca–, le conoces mejor que yo, es más, –camino hacia la cocina, siento la curiosa mirada de Naruto a mis espaldas, que fácil es esto– Tú fuiste de los primeros en saber de su existencia, y no, no es "Naruko" tu estúpido Sexy no jutsu.

-Que malvado… –exclama la chica, cuando va a aprender este tonto que no me gusta su maldita creación– O me dices quien es la chica o…

-¿O qué? –Valla, el animal amenaza, aunque sigo sin entender porque no ah desasido el jutsu y sigue frente a mí con absolutamente NADA de ropa.

No me incomoda, no es la primera vez que veo a una chica sin ropa, vamos, han intentado de todo para seducirme, ¿acaso piensa Naruto que con esa cara de _Santa_ me va a convencer?

-O le diré a todos que me intentaste meter mano. –Exclama sonriente, si Kurama es amigo mío como me lo confeso después de la broma que le hizo Naruto, le pateara desde dentro.

-Todos te han intentado meter mano, –para mi poca suerte no eh sido yo– Y más con el jutsu, ¿acaso me crees de tan poco cerebro?

-Te respondería pero, tengo un problema que se me ha olvidado… –veo como lentamente la chica baja en estatura, lo senos se le vuelven más pequeños y… hay no puede ser… ¿Acaso me has escuchado, Kurama?– Eh metido la pata… -susurra, los brillantes ojos azules van perdiendo brillo paulatinamente.

-Naruto, –le llamo pero parece ido– Naru… ¡Naruto! –antes de que se estampe contra el suelo le cacho, gracias velocidad, el idiota no se ha dado un buen golpe, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porque tan de repente se desmalla?

Siento una alteración a mi alrededor, miro la piel ligeramente bronceada de la chica, sus cabellos rubios, se parece a Naruto, incluso en las marcas zorrunas de las mejillas, pero, aunque en si sea Naruto, no lo es, es un jutsu. Suspiro, a veces quisiera que fuese una mujer, una que pudiera darme descendencia, tal vez le pregunte… ¿Qué? ¡NO! Si ya es desesperante como un hombre, además de ser un cotilla, ahora de mujer mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, ósea a la aldea y a mí.

-¡Despierta imbécil!

Zarandeé a Naruto durante unos 7 minutos, ¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba a este?! ¿A caso se había engullido, ahora sí, veinticuatro tazones de Ramen instantáneo? Ah… la vida no es tan buena… por ejemplo estoy yo, primero matan a mi familia, después de dejar a Konoha casi me violan, si contamos que después de tanta maldita guerra me entero que mi hermano en realidad era el verdadero Hokage, ósea que no necesito de un título para cargarse toda su podrida vida engañando a todos, yo incluido, para poder proteger su hogar… ¿a dónde fui a parar? ¡Esto es sobre mí no de Itachi! Maldito cargo de conciencia. ¿Dónde me quede? Que fui un idiota de lo peor a intentar asesinar a mi mejor amigo, varias veces, el colmo fue quedarme en Konoha como un vil hipócrita, vale que casi nada cambio, una miradita por allí, una acosadora por haya y una que otra agresión por quién sabe dónde, pero nada de se comparaba con la bomba que me calló hace apenas dos meses.

Mire a chico entre mis brazos, suspiro con cansancio, me siento en el suelo retirándole unos cuanto mechones de cabello de los ojos, a decir verdades y sacar cuentas, ¿desde cuándo me siento atraído por semejante estúpido? ¿Desde niño, desde adolecente…? O… ¿desde siempre? Dios quiera que no, por un lado sería que me enamoré de el al pasar el tiempo, pero de allí que desde niños me llamara la atención da miedo, verdadero miedo. Aunque eso explicaría mis constantes rechazos a las mujeres, pero, siento un escalofrió recorrerme la columna vertebral, dios santo, díganme a que años el imbécil de Naruto creo el sexy no jutsu, piedad, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-¡Esto es ridículo! –deje caer el cuerpo de Naruto al suelo, ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando se incorpora, maldición, ¿Cómo darme cuenta cuando tengo un lio pero muy bien echo en la cabeza?

-Oi, mocoso. –una mirada roja con brillo espeluznante se me planta a milímetros del rostro–, Necesito que…

-¡AH!

Maldito demonio, ¿me quiere matar de algo? Pongo las manos en mi pecho intentando controlar mis latidos, válgame el cielo, como puede ser tan maniaco, vale, son más o menos parecido a él y no me importa lo que le pase a la gente que no conozco, pero vamos, ¡Soy su amigo!

-¡Naruto! –le suelto un golpe en la cabeza– ¡No hagas eso _Dobe_!

-Mírame bien Uchiha. –miro sorprendido a la chica, cabello anaranjado, ojos rojos y colmillos– ¿A caso tengo la misma expresión de tonto que tu amor platónico?

-¿Kurama?

-Claro que no, soy Kushina solo que resucitada en el cuerpo de mi hijo… reverendo imbécil…

Miro impactado, ¿porque el Kyuubi se digna en dar su presencia, para darme su ayuda o vengarse del rubio?, en realidad ni pregunta parece, veo como camina lento alejándose de mí en dirección fuera de la cocina asía donde momentos antes, estaba a punto de cometer una masacre en pequeña escala, si señores y señoras, estaba a punto de matar a Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres Kurama? Y, ¿Porque te posesionaste del cuerpo de Naruto?

-Luego me lo agradecerás, así que mejor ponme atención idiota, –me insulta la chica que ahora tiene unos ojos carmín– Si bien sabes que me las tenía que cobrar, –mientras habla se va a las escaleras, ¿no pensara ir a mi cuarto, o si?– este no era el momento…

-¡Oye! ¡¿Espera a donde crees que vas?! –grito tomándola del brazo–, a no, a mi habitación sí que no, no señor, ahí ni el diablo entra.

-Entrare yo… –me da un manotazo, maldito zorro–, me vas escuchar con más seriedad ya que traiga algo puesto.

-No hay ropa de mujer en esta casa, ni en ninguna de las otras de mi clan.

-¿Me crees idiota? –la malévola sonrisa no me pasa por desapercibida.

En medio segundo ya no la tengo enfrente, ¿Dónde demonios esta? ¿Cómo puede ser tan rápida? Si bien es el cuerpo de Naruto, el sexy no jutsu no es tan rápido, en si no es para eso, solo es una transformación para bromas pesadas o de mal gusto. Corro por la casa intentando encontrar el maldito chakra, ¡Maldito zorro! ¿Cómo puede ocultar tan bien su chakra? ¡Y en mi propia casa! Abro la puerta que da al pasillo de habitaciones, nada, abro la primera puerta, el cuarto que era de mis padres, nada, el que era de Itachi, nada, el que da a la bodega, nada, miro suspicazmente a la puerta que tengo a mi derecha, es la última, la madera de cedro finamente manejada tiene una insignificante y apenas visible rajadura, no se atrevió, no pudo entrar a ese lugar. Escucho mucho jaleo, mis cosas, mis pertenencias, caigo en la cuenta de porque impedí que Naruto entrara en aquella recamara, ¡La que lo pario, me va a descubrir!

-¡Kurama!

Doy una patada a la puerta pero no sede, la aporreo un poco desesperado, no soy gente que pierda el control pero…

-¡Fui fuiu! ¡Pero que monada Uchiha, que bien guardado te lo tenías!–, No, no, no, estoy arruinado. Golpeo con más enjundia la puerta que cruje, valla momento en que me falla la fuerza, en fin solo es Kurama, nadie se puede enterar, aun así estoy pateando la puerta con la mandíbula apretada– ¡Je-je! En cuanto lo sepa, la que se te va a armar, Sasuke, ¿me lo prestas? –escucho a través de la, está riéndose, lo sé, le escucho–, ¿Así que era para el mocoso?

No aguanto más, siento las gotas de sudor frio recorrerme el cuello, listo.

-¡Chidori! –y se viene abajo la puerta.

Busco con el Sharingan activado a la figura femenina, todos esta de cabeza, mi closet esta donde debería ir la cama de la que no se ven ni las sabanas, veo mi ropa regada por el suelo, los pocos libros que tengo deshojados, y un gran hueco en donde, se supone, hay una ventana, aún hay humo por el Chidori que lance, oh lo que me pasa por boca suelta. En fin, ¿Dónde está? Condenada mujer, ¡Ah, Kurama hijo de tu-!

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Me doy la vuelta lo más lento que puedo, mi suerte, mi puta suerte. La manta de cabello rosa y brillantes ojos verdes que me miran con preocupación solo me advierte una cosa, ¡Tengo que deshacerme de los testigos!

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-kun? –me pregunta Sakura ladeando la cabeza, no puedo matarla, si la mato Naruto me mata, sino es que Tsunade me arranca los huevos antes. Se suponía que no regresara hasta dentro de dos días de su misión a Sunagakure.

-Sa…Sakura… –no puedo evitar tartamudear, ¿no pudo llegar en un peor momento? Intento que mi cerebro mande señales de articular palabras a mi boca, pero es inútil, todo es un desastre, ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared, entre dejar que Sakura vea lo que hay dentro del que era mi cuarto, y dejar que Kurama salga con mi sentencia a manicomio en las manos.

-Itae…

La chica me ve horrorizada, no necesito saber porque, si de por sí estoy pálido, con ese curioso quejido de niña malherida debo parecer un espectro transparente.

-M-me duele…la cabeza… ¿Qué paso? –giro tan violentamente la cabeza al frente que me cruje e cuello–, ¿Sasuke?

Frente a mí en el suelo se encuentra un Naruto, si, es otra vez hombre, pero no está como esperaba encontrarlo, no, sus pies están cubiertos por unos lindo zapatitos blancos, tiene unas mallas largas de color durazno hasta medio muslo con ligas de color blanco, seguido de una falda con encaje blanco muy corta en color durazno, el pecho lo tiene cubierto por un corsé de seda en mismo color durazno pero con el frente unido con finos listones azul turquesa. Encima de impecable vestido trae un delantal turquesa y sus manos tienen unos lindos guantes blancos amarrados en las muñecas con un moño grande en blanco. Su cuello una gargantilla de tela blanca con el encaje en durazno, en la mollera tenia, la coronilla distintiva de una sirvienta en color blanco. En resumen; Un lindo traje de Maid en durazno, blanco y turquesa.

Repentinamente siento como algo me sale de la nariz.

-¿Eh? N-no es verdad… -murmura a mis espaldas la peli rosa– ¿N-naruto?

-¡Sakura-chan!

Y se levantó lanzándose a los brazos de una impactada Sakura, que solo atina a boquear como pez fuera del agua, siento un repentino mareo, esto no es de dios, esto no es verdad, agárrenme que lo voy a…a…

-¡Baka! –el grito de Sakura hace que levante la vista, y fue, lo peor que pude hacer.

-¿Que? –dice con inocencia y con los ojo brillantes, se preguntaran que es tan perturbador, no deberían hacerlo que lo saben perfectamente.

Frente a mi esta Naruto, con el tul de la falda alzado dejando una perfecta vista de la parte trasera de sus muslos luciendo los ligeros, y, esto debe ser pecado.

-¡Por amor a todos cúbrete la retaguardia!

-¡¿Qué cosa?! –repentinamente se da la vuelta, mirándome con la cara más roja de lo que pude creer en mi vida, ni Hinata pone seméjate rojo, se queda de piedra durante unos segundos procesando la información, el, vestido como sirvienta en mi semi-destrosada recamara, de un jalón se estira la falda hasta las rodillas juntando las piernas de manera avergonzada, veo como ligeros temblores le recorren el cuerpo, demasiado para mí, demasiado. Con razón Kurama es el bijou más odiado, mira que ponerle al rubio las bragas a juego con el trajecillo, si, unas bragas de niña que no dejaba mucho la imaginación, y de color naranja para dar el remate.

-D-di-m-me q-que n-no v-vi-viste n-nad-da…

-y-yo… este…tu…no…etto…

¡Ah! ¡Di algo coherente! ¡No Sasuke, no te fijes en lo adorable que se ve! Esa cara y ese cuerpo en ese traje, esos ojos… se me acerca encogido en sí mismo y con la cara pasándole del rosa fucsia al naranja pintado para el rojo brillante.

-¿Q-que m-me i-izo ha-acer? –tartamudea, casi puedo ver el vapor que le sale de las orejas y de la piel del rostro.

-Pu-pues… –Suspiro derrotado, ni modo, no puedo dejarlo en ridículo, no, no con ayuda del zorro demoniaco, si quiero dejarlo en ridículo que sea por algo que yo mismo le haga–, Naruto –le tomo de los hombros desnudos y le miro a los ojos, no quiero que me crea, solo que si me distraigo en lo que trae puesto me va a dar algo y no me podré controlar–, Lo que sucede es que…

Parpadeo confundido, algo me ha encandilado.

-Qué imagen más prometedora, ¡Eres un degenerado Sasuke!

Tanto Naruto como yo nos volteamos con os colores subidos de tono, más Naruto que yo. Frente a Nosotros, con una cámara en la mano y nuestros conocidos más cercanos acompañados de una Hokage con la boca bien abierta esta Hatake Kakashi, sacando varias fotos instantáneas con una sonrisa trasluciéndose en su máscara.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara... ¿Que les pareció? ¿Del asco, de la patada, gancho al hígado?<strong>

**Inu: ¿No tenias que decir algo IMPORTANTE?**

**¡Oh Souka! (Agitando bandera que dice: **Hasta que vuelva**:) Zafiro, la autora de la pequeña historia; **_El misterio de nuestra familia_**; Me a mandado un correo en el que informa que no podrá seguir escribiendo el fic por sus estudios y que hasta por allá en el 2019 seguirá escribiendo y, de ser posible, traerá varias historias para subir de sopetón. Les manda infinitas disculpas.**

**¿Contenta?**

**Inu: No.**

**¡¿Que?! ¡¿Porque?!**

**Inu: Por Eso... (Apunta) ¡Por Eso!**

**Es solo...ouh...**

**Inu: ¡No despedimos!**

**¡Dejen reviews porfavor! ¡Advierto que me gusta contestarlos y...!**

**Inu: ¡Que vengas! (La arrastra)**

**¡Pregunten lo que quieran!**

**Nos Leemos Luego!  
><strong>**Sayonara! Bye! Bye!**


End file.
